Las Cosas que Siempre has Callado
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: SongFic. Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se alejó de ella y caminó a la puerta para retirarse, pero cuando se volteó para observarla por última vez en el día decidió que irse no era lo mejor aunque eso parecier


Participante del Challenger 3 del foro: The Mentalist: Foro en Español :D

SongFic

Canción: Gritar

Artista: Luis Fonsi

Disclaimer: *rueda los ojos* aja...

* * *

><p><strong>Las Cosas que Siempre has Callado<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Cuando el aire se agota y te aprietan las botas de tanto andar<em>

_cuando la cuenta es injusta y lo que más te gusta te sabe mal  
><em>

* * *

><p>Era comienzo de semana. Jane había pasado el día en el sofá disimulando que dormía, completando algunos ejercicios de sudoku que tenía pendientes, mirando los movimientos de todos, haciendo alguno que otro truco a sus compañeros y tomando su exquicita y famosa taza de té. Aparentaba estar normal, pero no era así. Algo lo preocupaba.<p>

Lisbon tenía una nueva relación hace más o menos dos meses. Era un banquero respetable de algunos cuarenta y tantos años de edad. Un hombre muy guapo. Parecía ser buena persona. En realidad, era perfecto para Lisbon aunque a Jane le doliera. Lisbon no era persona capaz que mantener relaciones largas, pero en esta la veía feliz. Eso era lo importante.

Pero sabia que hoy algo la perturbaba. Llegó tarde. Estuvo distraída durante el día. Irritada. No almorzó. No cenó. Ni siquiera bebió café. Ordenó su escritorio. Hasta discutió con un agente de otra unidad por tardarse en utilizar la fotocopiadora.

Todos se habían retirado a sus casas, pero él seguía en el sofá. Sentía ganas de irse a su habitación en el motel para darse una rica ducha caliente y pensar un poco acostado en su cama, pero la verdad es que no podía retirarse y dejar a Lisbon sola trabajando en la oficina. Aunque estuviese lejos de ella, queria mantenerse lo bastante cerca para saber que estaría bien.

De repente notó como ella salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el baño de damas. Se sentó con rapidez al ver el movimiento. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y caminó con calma, pero a la vez preocupación hacia el baño.

Esperó varios minutos en frente de la puerta y escuchó a Lisbon tociendo adentro. Solto un leve suspiro y tocó con los nudillos.

- ¿Lisbon? - No hubo respuesta. - ¿Lisbon? ¿Todo bien allá adentro? - Esperaba impaciente alguna palabra de ella.

Escuchó su voz ronca contestarle. - Estoy bien. -

- ¿Segura? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dijo esta vez bajando el brazo y colocándo la mano dentro de su bolsillo.

Luego de unos segundos la agente contestó. - No, Jane. Estoy bien. Gracias. -

- Ok - Contestó luego de asentir. Se alejó del baño a pasos lentos sin dejar de mirar la puerta y se fue nuevamente al sofá. Se quedó pendiente de ella. Al escuchar sus pasos acercarse por el pasillo, tomó el libro de sudoku en las manos y disimuló estar haciendo un ejercicio. La miró pasar por el rabo del ojo y notó que llevaba algo blanco en una de sus manos. Se llevó el dedo indice al mentón de forma pensativa.

* * *

><p><em>De repente el disfraz de soldado valiente te queda pintado<em>

_das un paso alfrente porque son urgentes las cosas que siempre has callado._

* * *

><p>Lanzó el libro de sudoku a un lado y se levantó para ir a la oficina de la agente. Se detuvo en la puerta y colocó los nudillos a un centímetro de esta para tocar. La notó entre abierta y la empujó un poco. Miró al escritorio y encontró a Lisbon con su cabeza apoyada en él, escondida entre sus brazos.<p>

Se acercó con cautela y la observó por unos momentos. Parecía cansada. Miró su mano derecha. Aún tenía el objeto en ella. De la curiosidad, acercó su cabeza a él para observarlo sin que ella se diese cuenta. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Era una prueba de embarazo. La apretaba con fuerza. Como si con eso pudiera destruir el resultado.

* * *

><p><em>Y gritar y gritar y gritar<em>

_y cederle al coraje un lugar_

_y ponerle nombre al miedo_

_y arrancarle un rayo al cielo_

_y ser feliz aunque puedas fallar._

_Por que un nudo en la garganta_

_no se suelta si se aguanta_

_las espinas no se deben tragar_

_las palabras tienen filo y a mi nadie me ha prohibido gritar._

* * *

><p>Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tragó hondo y dolorosamente. Se alejó de ella y caminó a la puerta para retirarse, pero cuando se volteó para observarla por última vez en el día, decidió que irse no era lo mejor aunque eso pareciera.<p>

Volvió hacia ella y se sentó detrás del escritorio, a su lado. _ - _Lisbon. - La llamó con suavidad.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida. Se veía muy aflijida. Sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojizos. Se irguió y bajó los brazos a su falda escondiendo la prueba entre sus muslos.

_- _Deberías irte a casa a descansar_. _No es bueno que sigas aquí. No has comido durante todo el día. No has parado de trabajar. No es saludable para... - Se detuvo y pasó su dedo pulgar cerca del ojo de Lisbon para quitar la lágrima que se había asomado.

_- _Estoy bien, Jane. Gracias por preocuparte. - Dijo apartando la vista a la vez que colocaba la prueba dentró de uno de los cajones tratando de que él no se diera cuenta._ - _Y tienes razón. No debería seguir aquí. Además, tengo un hambre atroz. - Dijo levantándose de la silla para irse. El se levantó también.

Notó como de pronto Lisbon palideció y se tambaleó. La agarró por los dos brazos para impedir que cayera al suelo.

_-_ ¡Wow! ¿Y eso?_ - _La miró preocupado.

_- _No es nada. Debe ser porque no he comido. - Dijo esquivando la mirada de su consultor.

- Te voy a acompañar. -

- No hace falta, Jane. - Dijo sonriéndole cansadamente.

- Te vienen a buscar. - Infirió.

- No, no me vienen a buscar. No creo que me vengan a buscar nunca más. -Dijo mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Como un perro asustado que nunca ha ladrado te sentirás<em>

_como un disco olvidado que nadie ha tocado resonarás_

* * *

><p>Las palabras chocaron en la mente de Jane como bloques de cemento. Se volteó para ir tras de ella.<p>

_- _Te dejó. El mal nacido te dejó. - Lo dijo con enojo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

_- _Si. Ya sabes... soy una mujer algo díficil. - Dijo con voz y sonrisa triste.

* * *

><p><em>Porque nadie firmó con su sangre una ley que te quite el derecho<em>

_de pasar al frente y mostrar los dientes soltando la voz de tu pecho_

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Pues si yo fuese él, no me importaría cuan díficil fueras. Estaría a tu lado. No sabe lo que ha perdido. - Dijo con sinceridad y sin titubear.

Lisbon se sintió sonrojar. - Que lindo, Jane, pero no tienes que intentar hacerme sentir mejor. -

Jane ladeó la cabeza y la miró con dulzura. - Eres importante para mi, Lisbon. No me gusta verte así. - Dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos. - Yo no he comido, tu no has comido. ¿Qué piensas de ir a cenar juntos? -

- No lo se, Jane. - Dijo insegura.

- Oh, vamos. Te mueres de hambre. Además, ¿por qué la inseguridad? ¿Tienes miedo de que te vea conmigo? - Dijo retándola.

- Está bien. - Puso cara de fastidio a lo que él contestó sonriéndo.

Se fueron caminando hacia el ascensor y mientras bajaba un piso Jane la miraba de reojo. Ella se percartó. - ¿Qué? -Preguntó algo incómoda.

- ¿Desde cuando no te alimentas ni descansas bien? -

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, Jane. Esto fue solo hoy. Si vas a seguir así, rechazaré la oferta de cenar contigo. - Dijo rodando los ojos molesta.

Jane puso cara de enojo por unos momentos. Tomando un respiro profundo, trató de controlarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Lisbon con las cejas enarcadas.

- Para serte sincero, no puedo evitar que me hierba la sangre el saber que te dejó así. - Dijo mirando la puerta del ascensor. No pudo evitar decirlo.

Ahora Lisbon estaba confundida. - ¿Así cómo? -

- El tiene que cumplir una responsabilidad contigo. Si no la acepta para que quiso tener una relación desde el principio... -

- ¿Se puede decir de que rayos hablas? - Dijo mirándolo intrigada.

El volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Estaba confundida y ahora él también. Miró de nuevo a la puerta del ascensor y sonrió bajando la vista al piso.

- ¿De qué te ries? - Dijo ahora con más fastidio que antes.

- Olvídalo, Lisbon. No me hagas caso. - Movió un poco los hombros.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. ¿Es que el ascensor nunca iba a llegar al primer piso?

- Espera... - Dijo Lisbon percatándose de la situación. - No, Jane, no. Si me estás hablando de la prueba de embarazo, no. No estoy embarazada. -

El la miró otra vez a los ojos. - Lo siento. Se que no es de mi incumbencia. No pude evitar ver la prueba y... - Trató de explicar. -Lo siento. - Dijo ahora algo avergonzado.

- Está bien. No se como pensé que podía ocultártelo. No se puede ocultar nada de ti, Patrick Jane. - Dijo intentando no sonreir.

- ¿Querías quedar embarazada? - La miró nuevamente. La pregunta ella no la esperaba.

- No... La verdad, no. No ahora. - Contestó luego de pensarlo varios segundos.

* * *

><p><em>Lo que guardas dentro<em>

_ se irá secando con el tiempo_

_sácalo fuera y vale más_

_ que condenarlo a callar y gritar._

* * *

><p>El timbre del ascensor les notificó que al fin había llegado al primer piso del edificio del CBI. Jane se acercó al tablero de botones de este y apretó el botón de Close para mantenerlo cerrado. Lisbon lo miró con sorpresa.<p>

Jane caminó hacia ella e hizo que se pegara a la pared del ascensor. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y de imprevisto la beso en los labios. Luego de unos segundos, ella aceptó el beso y lo contestó. El acarició con suavidad sus brazos mientras la besaba y ella solo se aferraba a su chaleco como si quisiera arrancárselo.

El asesor separó los labios de Lisbon y la miró a los ojos. Ella se quedó boquiabierta mirándolo. - Jane... - Dijo soltándolo al darse cuenta de la manera en lo que lo tenía agarrado.

_- _No digas nada. Se que es un atrevimiento mío, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Te quiero, Lisbon. Cuando al fin acepté lo que sentía por ti y decidí decírtelo me detuve porque comenzaste una relación con ese banquero... y te veía feliz. Se que acabas de romper y que estás pasando por un momento díficil y todo.. y lo comprendo, pero tenía que sacarme esto de adentro. Y lo siento mucho si con esto te confundo más. No quiero que tomes algún paso a la ligera... -

Lisbon lo agarró por su cuello y lo calló besándolo en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Y gritar y gritar y gritar<em>

_y cederle al coraje un lugar_

_y ponerle nombre al miedo_

_y arrancarle un rayo al cielo_

_y ser feliz aunque puedas fallar._

_Por que un nudo en la garganta_

_no se suelta si se aguanta_

_las espinas no se deben tragar_

_las palabras tienen filo y a mi nadie me ha prohibido gritar._

* * *

><p>El ascensor se abrió y un agente se quedó asombrado al ver a la pareja besarse y tocarse con algo de descaro en pleno trabajo. Los dos se apartaron con rapidez y salieron del ascensor sin mirar al agente a los ojos.<p>

_- _Buenas noches, que tenga buen turno. - Dijo Jane con esa sonrisa picarona que lo distingue.

_- _Aja - Contestó el agente mientras tomaba el ascensor.

La agente senior y su asesor caminaban uno al lado del otro con tranquilidad por el estacionamiento.

_- _No me has dicho que quieres cenar. - Dijo Jane mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo.

_- _¿Sabes que se me apetece? Pepinillos en vinagre... y aceitunas. - Dijo con cara de desearlo de verdad.

Jane la miró con cara de asco y preocupación.

_- _Es broma, hombre. Quiero una pechuga a la plancha con ensalada verde y un coctel de frutas de postre. -

_- _Muy bien. - La miró de reojo sonriendo suavemente. - Conozco un sitio en donde preparan unas pechugas muy buenas. -

_- _Sorpréndeme. - Dijo sonriéndole.

- Siempre lo hago. - Dijo con aires de grandesa.

- Aja - Murmuró Lisbon rodando los ojos.

Se subieron al vehículo de Jane y desaparecieron del CBI hasta el próximo día.

Llegaron algo tarde por cierto.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
